Vacation
by Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf
Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Sadie decides to take a break and visit Washington D.C for a little vacation. What could go horribly wrong? Everything. Crossover of Doctor Who and NCIS. Characters: The Doctor&OC, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, OC, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, and NCIS family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Sadie decides to take a break and visit Washington D.C for a little vacation. What could go horribly wrong? Everything. Crossover of Doctor Who and NCIS. Characters: The Doctor&OC, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, OC, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, and NCIS family.

(**a/n: Sadie was the Time Lord's "hamster". She is 75% human and 15% Time Lord. She has all the Time Lord's abilities, except regenerate. She has a sonic screwdriver, no TARDIS, but is immortal until the last Time Lord perishes.)**

**Chapter 1.**

"Oi, Doctor, I'm tired of trouble. Let's take a vacation." Sadie said looking up from her book she was reading.

"Are you alright? Are you drunk, sick, and perhaps got a bite by a Juragnut?" The Doctor asked, taking her pulse.

"Oi! I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to visit my sister without trouble." Sadie said, smacking the Doctor's hand away.

"Oh. Okay. But I can't promise you any trouble, because troubles always seem to follow you." The Doctor called from across the console of the TARDIS. Sadie rolled her eyes and said, "My sister lives in Washington D.C at um…oh I forget."

"Maybe you should try sonic-ing your brain." The Doctor teased.

Sadie ignored the Doctor and said, "Allons-y?"

"Allons-y!" the Doctor mimicked.

(**a/n: Yeah, I know it's so short. I'll try not to let the others be this short.)  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox o**

Ziva, for the last time, there's nothing here! Let's just go back-"

"To Gibbs and lie to him? Tony, I will not disobey orders." Ziva snapped angrily at Tony. Before Tony could argue further, they heard a strange noise, and in a blink of an eye, a blue, 1950's style public police call box appeared out of nowhere.

"Guard." Ziva muttered out of the side of her mouth. They heard voices inside the strange box.

"So…we find your sister, say hullo, find my friend, say hullo, and chill? Allons-y?"

"Oh my god you're obsessed with that word, but yes. I prefer 'Geronimo.'"

As soon as the Doctor opened the door, a man shouted, "NCIS! Hands up!" Sadie followed the Doctor's suit and put her hands up.

'The man spoke, "I'm Tony and this is my partner, Ziva. We're patrolling this area and you are to come with us."

The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Sadie."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Ziva asked.

"John Smith. Referred as the Doctor. Oh, and, Sadie, I believe you owe me 15 quid. I told ya, trouble always finds you…"

"Oh, shut up, you git. I give you an IOU. All my money is in the TA-car." Sadie said, poking her tongue at the Doctor as they walked to the car.

After a little in the car, Tony said, "So why are you two here in America?"

"Weeell, we were supposed to be visiting friends." The Doctor replied.

"And do you know anything about the airport?" Ziva asked.

"Um…it's an airport?" Sadie answered.

"Well, yes, but is there a significance about the airport?" Ziva asked again.

"Um…it's big?" Sadie tried again.

"Ziva, look Ii really don't think they know about it, so just leave it to the bossman." Tony said glancing up from the road.

"Fine," Ziva said, "so you are from the United Kingdom, yes?"

"Yep!" The Doctor replied popping the 'p'.

"You're er, hang on a sec, Israelian, right? And Tony's Italian, correct?" Sadie asked. Tony exchanged a brief glance.

"Yes," Ziva replied, "how did you know?"

This time the Doctor answered, "You have the Israelian accent and Tony's got the hair."

"Oh-ho! I like this guy. See, Ziva, hair **_is_** an important part of our Italian trait, yeah?" Tony said with an Italian accent. Ziva rolled her eyes as a smile threatened to break out.


	2. Chapter 2

'Welcome to NCIS,' Ziva said walking through the door, 'please remove all items from your pockets.'

'All?' Sadie muttered to the Doctor.

'Just follow my suit.' The Doctor removed his physic paper, sonic screwdriver, TARDIS key, a couple notes, a yoyo, spare tie, toothbrush, and a banana.

'You have a banana in your pocket? Why do you…never mind I don't want to know.' Tony started to say.

'Bananas are amazing and good for you! Don't diss bananas!' The Doctor exclaimed as he walked through the metal detector.

'Don't pay attention to him. He's just a nutter.' Sadie replied as she took out her items.

'Okay then, you can collect your stuff and follow me.' Ziva said. The Doctor and Sadie quickly followed Tony and Ziva into the bullpen.

'NCIS. Hmm..assuming it's an acronym. Everything these days are acronyms. I mean FDA, NASA, FBI, MI6, Torchwood…no wait hang on, that's not an acronym…' The Doctor trailed off.

'Naval Criminal Investigation Service.' Ziva said, scanning the room for someone.

'Oi, Doctor, you forgot the TARDIS!' Sadie piped in.

'Oh yeah, how could I?'

'What's that stand for?' Tony asked. Before either could answer, a silver/grey haired man walked in with piercing, sapphire blue eyes with a cup of coffee in his hand.

'DiNozzo, Ziva, who didya brink today?'

'Gibbs, this is the Doctor and Sadie. Sadie and the Doctor, this is Gibbs, our boss.' Ziva said.

'What are they doing here?' Gibbs asked while glancing at both of them, taking in their appearance. Gibbs saw the man called the Doctor who was a handsome man, with spiked up hair in the front a little, either fit or really skinny, and was wearing a pin-striped suit and tie with a trench coat. The girl, Sadie, had long brown hair in a French braid, wearing a dark green t-shirt, grey well-worn army jacket, and brown cargo pants. Both were wearing hi tops.

'Well, boss, they appeared in a blue box outta nowhere, and it said public police call box. They said they were here to visit friends. They appeared at the airport, claimed they don't know anything about the airport.' Tony said giving Gibbs the report. 'Oh yeah, they're from England." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that. Gibbs was about to say something but was cut off when a voice said, 'Gibbs!'

'Yeah, Art?'

'Abby is mad that you didn't come and see her discovery, and you didn't give her a Caf-POW! and Ducky has stuff he's comin' up to tell ya.' Artemis said to Gibbs.

'Gibbs!'

'Jethro.' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

'Okay, okay, sorry Abs about no Caf-POW! and not checking out your discovery. Also, Duck, give me a sec. So, we have two new people I'd like you to meet. The Doctor ad Sadie. Doctor and Sadie, meet Abby, our forscenic scientist, Ducky our autopsy scientist, and Tim, our computer whiz.' Gibbs said indicating everyone. 'Alright, could you make yourself comfy for a moment while I go check on stuff?'

'Sure thing.' The Doctor and Sadie said in unison.

'Right, Abs, I'll get you double Caf-POW! tomorrow, and Ducky, my office.' Gibbs said walking off.

'Wow, busy man.' Sadie observed.

The Doctor snorted, 'Ya think?'

**(a/n: Sorry it took so long to update...I have the story written, handwritten, and I procrastinate sometimes and have to type everything on the computer...sorry! But anyway, please review and no flames please!)**

**Also, please check out my profile page for song fic ideas!**

**~OESW**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jethro, this is very important. You must tell me how you discovered this man." Ducky said to Gibbs as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, according to Tony, the appeared out of nowhere with an odd wheezing noise in a blue, 1960s styled public police call box." Gibbs replied. When Ducky stayed silent, Gibbs asked, "Do you know this man?"

"I may. May not. Did Ziva or Tony tell you what they took out of their pockets?" Ducky answered.

"Nope. But I'll get that now." Gibbs said, pressing a button. Within a few moments, Tony knocked on the door. "You rang, Boss?" Tony said.

"Yes, now Duck here would like you to tell him what the Doctor and Sadie took out of their pockets." "Oh, well, um…The Doctor had some black wallet thing-y with words on it, but I couldn't read it, a key, toothbrush, yo-yo, spare tie, and a screwdriver. At least it looked like one…" Tony rattled off, "oh! And a banana."

Ducky perked up, "A banana? Did he say anything about them?"

"Yeah, bananas are good for you and don't diss bananas. The girl had the same stuff except that she had a bow-tie and an iPod." Tony continued, although he had a curious look on his face.

"Alright, DiNozzo, you can go back downstairs now."

"Uh-huh. No problemo, boss, and Ducky."

After Tony left, Gibbs asked again, "Do you know him? Is he a good guy?"

"Oh I know him, and he is definitely good, Jethro. A very good man indeed."

**(a/n: Sorry! I am so, so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to procrastinate this much! I know it's short. Sorry.)**


End file.
